It Starts with a Look
by midnight-sk8r
Summary: Post Bete Noire. Tony and Kate share a look, not to mention a few other things...
1. Chapter 1

1Title: It Starts With a Look

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. Opening lines are from "Bete Noir"

Summary: Post "Bete Noir," Kate gets a look from Tony . . . one she's never seen before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs figures he was wearing a bulletproof vest all along," Tony said.

"He was, I felt it," Kate replied.

"You felt it? How close did you get to feel it? Close enough to touch him . . . with your hands, or did you touch him with-"

Kate cut him off. "Close enough to stab him with a knife in my hand."

"And you didn't?"

"No," she replied as she looked down.

"Stockholm syndrome?" Tony asked as he leaned in towards her.

"You can't identify with your captor in an hour," Kate responded.

"I don't know," Tony began, "maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen . . . like that."

He stood up and slowly made his way back across the dimly lit room. His eyes stayed focused on Kate as he sat down at his desk.

Kate could only stare back at him.

_Why was he still staring at her? What was he looking for?_

She couldn't figure it out. He looked almost concerned, but, no, that wasn't it. She didn't know what this look meant. She hadn't seen it before, not from him. _Was he looking for something? _She sat uneasily in her chair, unsure of what to do, but not wanting to look away.

_Dammit Dinozzo._

She finally tore her eyes away from his. She didn't want something else to think about right now. She didn't need it. She had enough to deal with already. She kept replaying the day's events in her mind.

_Why couldn't she stab her captor when she had the chance? _Maybe Tony had been right . . . Stockholm syndrome. No, that couldn't be it. She didn't feel anything for that bastard, except hatred. Was she just weak? Maybe she just didn't have it in her.

She played the moment over and over in her mind, without any satisfying conclusion. She didn't want to think about it anymore. . .she couldn't. She had to get her mind on something else.

Her eyes drifted to the desk across from hers.

He'd had an eventful day too.

"I don't know. Maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen . . . like that."

_Why had he said that? _He never was one to think before he spoke. But he'd said it nonetheless. He couldn't take it back now. He wasn't sure how Kate would take the comment. He stared at her, waiting for a response, any response . . . hoping. What seemed like an eternity passed between them. Kate finally looked away.

_Dammit Dinozzo._

He directed his attention back to the paperwork on his desk. He had no idea what he was writing, but he knew he had to keep himself occupied.

_What were you expecting Dinozzo?_

He knew she'd had a terrible day. He wished Kate would open up and talk about it. But she wouldn't, not to him. He couldn't blame her really. All he ever did was tease, harass, and embarrass her. He'd never taken the opportunity to actually be serious and be there for her. . .until now.

The day had made him think about a lot of things. He had been afraid for Kate. Sure, he had worried about Ducky and Gerald too, heck, even Gibbs at one point. But knowing Kate was in danger had, well, scared him.

_What did that mean anyway? _

He tried to think rationally. It shouldn't surprise him that he worried about Kate. She was his partner. He spent more time with her than anyone. And she was a woman.

He smiled to himself. He knew that didn't have anything to do with it. Kate was perfectly capable of holding her own. She had proved it more than once. She could probably give him a run for his money. He smiled again

No, the fact that she was a woman had nothing to do with it. It had to be something else.

He finally allowed his eyes to drift across the room.

_What was he thinking? _Kate was sure she had seen him smile. _Was he laughing at her? No, that couldn't be it. _Tony was a rude, obnoxious, sexist flirt, but he wasn't mean. Laughing at her today would have been just plain mean.

He was probably just looking at porn on his computer.

Kate smiled. He could always make her laugh. At least he was good for something.

Her mind again wandered to the day's events. Tony had been a big help in dealing with the hostage situation. And he did seem genuinely concerned when he asked about her captor.

It was a different side of Dinozzo. It was a side of him that intrigued her. Maybe he wasn't just an overgrown frat boy. Could Dinozzo possibly have hidden depth? She smiled. She kind of liked this thought.

_Wait, what was she thinking? Hidden depth? Come on, this was Dinozzo._

She found the courage to steal another glance at him. She was surprised to find him doing the same.

"What?" she asked, not hiding her surprise.

"Nothing," Tony replied. "I'm just tired of thinking about today."

He hoped she felt the same way. Maybe then they'd have something to talk about.

"Yeah, me too." She said, relieved that someone else felt the same way.

"You know, we don't have to finish this tonight," Tony began. "Gibbs is at the hospital, so I doubt he going to come looking for us. And if he does, he took a bullet in his shoulder, he won't be able to smack us for three, four days tops. Why don't we just call it a night?"

Kate thought it over. She didn't really want to go home and spend the night by herself, especially when _he _was still out there, but she didn't want to stay at the office either.

"Alright," she agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it's very encouraging.

Once again, I do not own NCIS or it's characters. Even if I did, where would I keep them?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Kate leaned over and switched off the light on her desk. She gathered her paperwork and neatly tucked it away in her bag. Hopefully it could stay that way, at least for now. She was exhausted. This day had weighed on her more than any she'd ever experienced. She was relieved to finally call it a night.

Tony shut off his computer and gathered his things. It had been a long day and he was glad to put the case to bed. _Speaking of putting things to bed . . ._He glanced across the room. He smiled at this forbidden thought. It wasn't the first time he'd considered it, he'd told Kate as much, but now definitely was not the time for his antics. Kate looked tired. Not sleepy really, but tired in the way that looked as if she couldn't handle anything else today. _Now is not the time._

"Are we ready?" Tony asked, hoping he wasn't sending the wrong message.

"Yeah," Kate replied as they made their way to the elevator.

Tony's presence was comforting. She knew he could have finished his work an hour ago, but he didn't. He stayed with her.

She could usually do without his company. She'd told him as much. . .often. But not this time. He would never hear her complain about this night.

"I think we're officially the last people in the building tonight." Kate finally said, breaking a moment's worth of silence.

"Actually," Tony began, "We're not. Abby's sleeping in autopsy tonight."

"She's what?"

"Really, she's sleeping in autopsy. Ducky told me before he left."

"That shouldn't really surprise me." Kate began, "She sleeps in a coffin at home."

"I guess she finally beat her fear." Tony responded.

_ I'm glad someone has. _Kate looked at the floor. She didn't want to keep thinking about it, but her mind just wouldn't let it go. She had a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. There had to be some way of dealing with it. She shifted her feet a little and looked up. She wanted to appear composed, even if she was anything but that. She tried not to give herself away. She didn't want to explain anything to Tony. She wondered if he already knew.

Tony mentally smacked himself. _Where's Gibbs when you need him? _He should have known talking about Abby's fear would remind her of her own. She'd dealt with enough fear today to last a lifetime. He could see it on her face. He tried not to look at her, but the damage was already done. Once again there was unwanted silence between them.

_ Dammit Dinozzo._

Kate was relieved to have the distraction of the elevator door opening. She stepped out with Tony close behind her. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She felt bad for not opening up to him, but how could she? She didn't know the first place to start, and she knew he wouldn't ask any questions. _Maybe some things are better left unsaid._

Tony wanted nothing more than to ask her. He didn't even begin to know where to start. He wanted answers he knew she wasn't ready to give. _Why does it matter so much? Kate's business is her business. You never cared this much before. Why now? _A million questions raced through his mind.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, relieved that this was the question that finally escaped his lips.

"Huh?" Kate said, looking as if she was coming out of deep thought.

"I mean, I know it's late, but we've both had a long day. I don't know about you, but I could use a little winding down." Tony waited, hoping he'd asked a question with an obvious and easy answer.

"That's sounds really great actually." Kate replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

1As always, I do not own these characters, but I do like to think they have a little of me in them.

"It Starts with a Look"

Chapter 3

Both agents made their way to Tony's car. Kate was glad he'd volunteered to drive. Her mind was still some place else, and driving would require concentration that she didn't have right now.

Tony stole a glance at Kate once they were in the car. She looked miles away. He wished he could do something for her. _Just ask her Dinozzo._

"Listen, Kate, I was wondering," he said nervously as he looked over at her, "um, where do you want to eat?"

_Dammit Dinozzo. Why can't you just ask her? _

_"_Um, I don't know," Kate replied distantly, "anywhere is fine."

"That wasn't exactly the enthusiastic response I was hoping for." Tony said as he smiled at her.

Kate gave him her typical unamused look. It was a look he saw often.

_Actually that's reassuring. That's the Kate I'm used to._

_"_If you're not up for a real meal, we could just grab something to go and eat in the car." Tony figured she'd prefer this suggestion. "Then I can drop you off at home in a little while."

_Home. _She'd almost forgotten that she would have to go home tonight. Being alone all night was not something she was looking forward to. If _he_ had no trouble getting into a federal office building, he would have no trouble getting into her apartment if that's what he wanted. The fact that he knew her name really bothered her.

"Kate?"

The sound of Tony's voice disrupted her train of thought.

"Huh?" she managed to mutter.

"Does that sound okay?"

_Nothing about it sounds okay. Don't you know me at all? Do I look composed enough to be alone? _"What the hell is wrong with you, Dinozzo?"

He gave her a very surprised look.

_Oh God, did I say that last part out loud?_ She turned to look at him. His face gave her the answer she wasn't looking for.

_Dammit Kate._

She bit her lip and turned away. She had to tell him something now. _Maybe it's time for the truth._

_"_Sorry Tony. It's not you." She finally managed to say.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because you definitely said 'what the hell is wrong with you, _Dinozzo_'."

She had no reason to take her frustrations out on Tony. _He's been here for you all night Kate. He deserves an answer. He deserves the truth._

"Really Tony, it's not you." Kate said softly. She stared out the window as she debated what to say next. "I just...it's just that..." She stopped as Tony put his hand on hers.

"Kate, you don't have to tell me," he said reassuringly. " I just need to know that you're okay. That's all."

Kate looked up him. "I want to be able to talk to you about this Tony. I just don't know what to say."

Tony could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. He hated seeing her go through this. _Do something Dinozzo. What the hell is wrong with you?_

_"_You know, talking is overrated anyway." Tony said, trying to ease the tension. "We could just hang out at my place and watch a movie or something. I must have something edible in my fridge."

Kate looked at him and smiled. They hadn't really talked, but she knew he understood.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night."


	4. Chapter 4

1Nope, these guys still don't belong to me.

"It Starts with a Look"

Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to Tony's apartment was uneventful, both agents having a silent understanding of the other. Kate stared out the window; Tony kept his eyes focused on the road.

Tony paid extra attention to each traffic signal and road sign. He had to stay focused. He couldn't risk looking in her direction. He was distracted enough already.

_You can do this Dinozzo. She's just coming over to watch a movie. She has no expectations about tonight. All you have to do is be yourself. It's just Kate._

Kate was sufficiently distracted herself. She was relieved that Tony hadn't pushed her to say more. She wanted to talk to him, but she just wasn't ready. She did really like the idea of just spending time with Tony. She had never seen him in his natural element. She wondered what the real Dinozzo was like.

_Do not have any expectations about tonight. You had a crappy day and Tony is just being nice. That's what partners do for each other. So what if we've never done anything like this before? Just be yourself. It's just Tony. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make yourself at home," Tony called out as he walked into the kitchen. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting to have company."

"Really?" Kate replied sarcastically. "I always assumed that you entertain quite often."

Tony blushed a little at this comment. "You should never make assumptions in our line of work, agent Todd."

Kate smiled as she wandered into the living room and tossed her coat on the sofa. She was glad to be having a more lighthearted conversation. Tony was always good for a laugh.

"It looks like I have the makings of some basic pasta," Tony offered. "If you don't mind eating heavy this late at night."

"After the day I've had, bring it on." Kate replied with a forced smile.

She slowly made her way around the apartment, looking for clues as to who the real Dinozzo was. His office provided more insight than anywhere else. She smiled the moment she walked in. The walls were lined with movie posters, classics mainly. He appeared to be your basic Steven Spielberg/Alfred Hitchcock fan.

_Typical Dinozzo. His life revolves around movies._

She noticed photos on his bookcase, and walked over to take a closer look. The shelves were full of pictures from various crime scenes, but these were not crime scene photographs. They were pictures of the team.

_Ducky sitting in the president's chair on Air Force One._

_ Kate in her army boots at her first crime scene._

_ Gibbs giving Tony the look he always gives before smacking someone._

She couldn't help but grin as she looked over them. She stared at the pictures for some time before finally picking up a picture of Tony flashing his million dollar smile.

"That's my favorite too," Tony said from the doorway.

"Most people have pictures of their family Dinozzo." Kate said, teasing him.

"I know," he replied, "but I'm closer to you guys than my family. We all understand each other." He paused for a moment. "There's something to be said for that."

Tony shifted his gaze to the photographs. _Now you sound like a sentimental idiot Dinozzo. Way to be yourself._

Kate smiled and touched him lightly on the arm. "I know exactly what you mean."

Tony looked up, surprised at Kate's response. His own reaction surprised him as well.

_She barely touched you, what's the matter with you? Calm down. It's just Kate. She's your partner, she doesn't feel that way about you. _

"I, um, should probably check on the pasta," Tony stuttered. "Eating overcooked pasta is worse than going hungry."

_Now you just sound like an idiot Dinozzo. Can't you just be normal?_

"I agree," Kate replied, "and I'm in no mood to go hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

"It Starts with a Look"

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haven't you made a decision yet?" Tony asked, his mouth full of pasta.

"Tony," Kate began, "How am I supposed to decide which movie to watch? There must be five hundred movies in here."

"If you need more choices, go look through the movies in the bedroom. There's probably only two hundred or so in there." Tony smiled, his mouth still full.

"Why can't you just decide?" Kate asked.

"Because I'm eating," Tony stated, "and I can't do two things at once."

"No arguments here," Kate laughed.

Tony set his plate down and made his way into the living room. "Alright, I'll help you. What are you in the mood for? Comedy, drama, suspense, horror, sci-fi?" Tony raised his eyebrow, "Maybe romance?" he added with his usual flirtatious tone.

Kate sent him her usual glare. "I don't know, something lighthearted. Got any 'feel good movies'?"

"You mean 'chick flicks'?" Tony answered in a sarcastic voice.

"No," Kate began, "I mean 'feel good movies'. You could call them 'chick flicks' if only women watched them. However, there are lots of men who watch 'feel good movies' Dinozzo."

"McGee doesn't count."

"That's not nice Tony."

"But it's true."

"So do you have any or not?"

"As a matter of fact, I do keep some around," Tony began, "for when McGee visits."

They both laughed.

"Here you go." Tony said as he pulled a few movies out of a cabinet in the entertainment center.

"Return to Me!" Kate squealed, "I love this movie. This is definitely my choice."

"Are you sure you're not in the mood for a good Alfred Hitchcock flick?" Tony asked.

"Positive," Kate smiled. "You shouldn't have let me choose."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony's eyes kept drifting toward Kate. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. At least she was finally relaxed. She looked like the normal Kate again.

He was glad to be watching over her. She would never see it that way, but he liked to think he was taking care of her. She was only watching a movie, but she was here, with him. She was safe. That's all that mattered to him.

Finally, after an hour of watching Kate, Tony turned his attention to the movie.

It was then, to his surprise, that Kate leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

_Wow._

Tony's mind raced. He wasn't sure what to do. Normally he would put his arm around the girl and look for a little action. But this wasn't just some girl . . . it was Kate. She was his partner, his friend, his...

_What is she Dinozzo? She's definitely not your girlfriend. She'd never go out with you. Kate is a nice girl . . . too nice for you. You'd only mess up her life. She's been through enough already. _

Tony frowned at this thought.

_But . . . you did take care of her today. That has to count for something, right? You totally get her, and she gets you. You'll never know unless you ask her. What's the worse that could happen? It's not like you've never been rejected before. Of course, you've never been rejected by Kate . . . _

"Kate, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. And I'm not really sure how to say all of this, so please let me finish before you say anything." Tony took a deep breath. "You're my partner and my friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I know we have our differences sometimes, but I think that just makes us a well rounded team."

Tony rubbed his hands together, thinking carefully about what to say next.

"Anyways, I hope this doesn't screw up what we have, but I have to say this now or I'll never say it. I have feelings for you Kate, and I want to be more than just friends. " He paused, still afraid to look at her.

"Do you ever think you could feel the same way?"

He took another deep breath. Seconds passed, but it felt like an eternity.

He finally allowed himself to look at her.

_God, she's beautiful . . . I wonder how long she's been asleep . . . _


	6. Chapter 6

"It Starts with a Look"

Chapter 6

Sorry this is such a short chapter, I justcouldn't quite figure out where I wanted to go with it. Hope you like it. As always, I do not own these characters, but if I did. . .what goes well with whip cream and a Dinozzo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The effects of the day were finally wearing on Tony. He could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with Kate next to him, but he just couldn't let himself do it. He kept telling himself he had to stay awake. He had to watch over her . . . just in case.

Tony kept playing the day over in his mind. The day had started normal enough. He had driven to work, flirted with some girl in the elevator, typed his report from a recent case, ate lunch, threw some paperclips at Kate, got smacked in the back of the head by Gibbs . . . a normal day.

And then he showed up.

He threatened Ducky, took Kate hostage, shot Gerald, stole their evidence, shot Gibbs, and finally, got away.

He wondered what else that bastard had done to Kate. He wondered what Kate hadn't been able to tell him. He'd never seen Kate like she was today. This guy had really gotten to her. He wished he could take it all away, make everything better . . . but he couldn't. All he could do was make sure it never happened again. He had to take care of her.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. She was still leaning against his shoulder, sound asleep. "Don't worry Kate," he whispered. "I'll take care of you."

He sat up as gently as he could, trying not to wake her. He shifted his weight a little and allowed Kate to lay down on the sofa. She mumbled something as he placed a pillow under her head, but she didn't wake up. When he was sure he wouldn't disturb her, Tony finally stood up and made his way to the bedroom. He quickly returned with a blanket for Kate. He couldn't help smiling as he laid the blanket over her.

_Caitlin Todd is asleep is your apartment._

He had fantasized about this situation many times, but it usually ended quite differently in his mind. He always assumed he would want more when this moment finally arrived, but he didn't. He wouldn't change a thing. This night was perfect exactly the way it was.

He retrieved a blanket of his own and sat down on the floor next to the sofa. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but at least he was near Kate . . . that's all that mattered to him.

After settling in, he grabbed the remote and finally shut off the television. The room was dimly lit from the streetlight. When Tony's eyes adjusted to the dark, he instinctively took a quick survey of his surroundings. After mentally clearing the room, his eyes drifted towards Kate. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He smiled at his own thoughts.

_So this is what it's like when a woman sleeps over . . . and actually just sleeps._


	7. Chapter 7

"It Starts with a Look"

Chapter 7

I know this chapter is short, but I will update again soon, so please don't tie me up and shoot me. Well, maybe tie me up...oops sorry, that's the Dinozzo fan in me talking...anyways, please read and review. Constructive criticism welcome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony's eyes shot open. He was awakened by an unfamiliar sound. He sat up and looked around the room. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He was asleep on the floor in front of his sofa. _The sofa. . ._

_Kate._

He quickly looked behind him to the sofa. Kate was gone.

_Dammit Dinozzo._

He collected his gun from the floor beside him and jumped up. He quickly surveyed the room. He didn't see any signs of a struggle, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He'd seen too many criminals too good at their jobs to be relieved just yet. He didn't want to throw his good judgement out the window just because it was Kate. He started to call her name but stopped suddenly.

_What if he's here?_

If someone was there, if _he_ was there, Tony didn't want him to know he was coming.

Tony quickly but carefully cleared the kitchen and office and headed down the hallway toward his bedroom. He heard a muffled sound coming from the bathroom as he opened his bedroom door.

_Was that Kate?_

He slowly crept toward the bathroom door, not sure if he wanted to see what was happening on the other side. His mind raced.

_You were sleeping right next to her, how did you not hear anything Dinozzo? What kind of special agent are you? If anything happens to her. . ._

He couldn't even begin to think about that. Hadn't he just promised her last night that he would take care of her? How could he let this happen?

He reached a shaky hand out and placed it on the door handle. His heart was in his

throat. He quickly turned the handle and flung the door open in one swift movement. His

mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing...


	8. Chapter 8

"It Starts with a Look"

Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. It totally encourages me to update faster. As always, I do not own these characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony couldn't believe it. Caitlin Todd was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel.

"Tony, what the hell?" Kate yelled as she jumped back in shock, wondering why her partner had burst in and was now holding a gun on her.

Tony lowered his gun. "Sorry, I um, heard a noise and you were gone, and I uh, panicked I guess, sorry..." He trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say at this point, he just knew he had to keep looking at her face.

"I did hear a noise, right?" Tony finally asked, needing the assurance that he wasn't just hearing things or being paranoid.

"Yeah," Kate began, the shock of Tony barging in on her starting to wear off, "I smashed my finger in your shower door. I may have yelled a profanity or something."

"Sorry, I've been meaning to get that fixed, it kind of sticks." _Look at her face. Look at her face. _Tony silently repeated to himself. "Um," he stuttered, "You're okay though?"

"Yeah," Kate replied, "now that I don't have a gun aimed at my head."

"Sorry about that Kate." Tony apologized again. " But I really was worried, I thought something happened to you."

_Could he really be that concerned? This is definitely a different Dinozzo. I can't believe he still hasn't looked down. _

"I'm sorry I worried you," Kate said, "but maybe we could talk about it over breakfast, you know, when I'm fully dressed."

"Oh, right" Tony said as he blushed, realizing how uncomfortable he was probably making her. He backed out of the doorway and closed the door behind him.

Tony smiled. _Way to go Dinozzo, you did it. You didn't look down. _He silently congratulated himself as he walked toward the kitchen.

Kate smiled as she started to get dressed. _I can't believe it, he kept eye contact the whole time. That is a good thing, right?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony couldn't help but smile as he finished making breakfast. _What was all that about? _It happened so fast he didn't have time to process everything. He felt relieved that Kate was alright, but he also felt something else, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

_Come on Tony, you went through all this last night. Kate doesn't think of you that way. If she did...well, she would have let you stay in the bathroom. _Tony smiled, but his train of thought was interrupted by Kate's voice.

"What smells?" She asked with a laugh.

"My cooking is not that bad," Tony responded as he turned around. He was surprised to find Kate wearing some of his sweats.

Kate noticed him looking at her choice of clothes. "I hope you don't mind," she said, "I didn't want to wear the same thing I had on yesterday. Maybe we could run by my apartment and get some clothes before heading in to work?"

"Sure," Tony said with a smile. He didn't mind one bit that Kate was wearing his clothes. _She looks sexy in anything. Wait, Tony what are you thinking? Focus... this is Kate, she cannot be sexy. Not to you Dinozzo._

"I'm just surprised you found something clean to wear," he finally managed to say.

"Well, I'm not wearing your underwear if that's what you're getting at." She said with a laugh.

"I should hope not." Tony teased. He wondered if she was wearing any underwear at all. _Tony, focus._

"You hungry? He asked.

"That depends," she replied, "What's for breakfast?

"Well, I wasn't sure what you liked. All I ever see you eat is healthy tofu stuff, so I took a gamble and made several unhealthy things, hoping you'd give in and eat one of them. So, what will it be, bacon, eggs, french toast, or pancakes?"

"Bacon and eggs." She said after much thought. "But just this once."

"Glad to hear it, because french toast is not my strong suit." Tony replied.

"Of course not," Kate began, "You're Italian."


	9. Chapter 9

"It Starts with a Look"

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own 'em. But a girl can dream, right?

Thanks for the reviews guys. They motivate me, seriously. I just suck at updating quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate silently finished her breakfast as Tony got dressed for work. She reflected on the past twenty-four hours and tried to sort everything out in her head.

_What a difference a day makes . . . _

If someone had told her yesterday that she would be held hostage by a terrorist, go home with Tony and fall asleep with him in his apartment, wake up and put on Tony's clothes, and then eat bacon and eggs for breakfast, all the while having feelings for Tony that could eventually lead her to break rule number twelve . . . well, she would have told them they were crazy.

But it did happen . . . just like that. Tony's words from the night before suddenly crept into her thoughts.

_"I don't know, maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen . . . like that."_

She wondered how much thought he had given that statement before he made it. _I'm sure he just said the first thing that came to his mind. It's Dinozzo, of course he didn't think before he spoke. But why would that be the first thing that came to his mind? Surely he doesn't..._

"You ready to go?" Tony asked as he emerged from the bedroom, interrupting her train of thought.

"Sure," she said, pulling herself back to reality.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I did," she replied with a smile. "I feel like such a rebel."

"You really need to get out more Kate." Tony teased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to Kate's apartment was uneventful. Tony was drumming his hands on the steering wheel, complaining about the traffic. Kate was lost in her own thoughts, wondering if the next twenty-four hours would be as interesting as the last.

Ten minutes and four drum solos later, Tony pulled up to the curb outside Kate's building. He shut off the engine and started to get out of the car.

"Tony, you don't have to come in." Kate said, "I'll just be five minutes."

Tony closed the car door and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"I know," he said quietly as he looked at his hands. "It's just . . . " He paused and thought carefully about his choice of words. "This guy knows who you are Kate. He knows your name. That means he could also know where you live." He finally looked up at her. He could tell she hadn't considered this as a possibility. Kate opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped. She stared out the window, having the same look of uncertainty as the night before. Tony sighed and looked at his hands again.

_Dammit Dinozzo. You're scaring the hell out of her, probably for nothing._

Tony finally broke the silence. "I'm not saying any of this to scare you Kate," he said as he reached over and lightly touched her arm. "I just want to be extra careful, just in case."

_Just in case. _How many times had he used that reason in the last twenty-four hours? _It doesn't matter if it's 'just in case' every time. This is Kate, and I will not make a mistake at her expense. _

Kate didn't want to admit it, but Tony had a valid reason for being worried. She had no idea what was driving this terrorist. She couldn't say with any certainty what his motive or objective was. He just wasn't predictable. Kate was a trained profiler, but even she couldn't figure him out. Tony was right to be cautious and Kate knew it.

"You're right Tony." Kate said, finally looking him in the eye. "It's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Yeah," he replied with a forced smile. "I'm sure there's nothing to actually worry about." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself, but he could tell it didn't work for either of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony took a deep breath as they approached the door to Kate's apartment. He hoped there was nothing to worry about, but he wanted to be prepared for anything. He stopped outside her door and examined the lock and doorknob.

"It doesn't look like it's been tampered with," Tony said to her quietly.

"That's always a good sign," Kate responded, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Kate pulled out her key and slowly unlocked the door. Tony lifted his gun from the holster on his hip and prepared to open the door. Kate did the same.

_Just in case._

Tony swung the door open and went inside, followed by Kate. Within a minute, they had cleared the apartment and managed to put their minds somewhat at ease. They found no signs of intruders or anything out of the ordinary.

"I guess I got you all worried for nothing, huh?" Tony asked.

"Not nothing," Kate said with sincerity. "You had good reason for it. I know you're just looking out for me."

Tony smiled. "Hey, that's what partners are for."

Kate smiled back at him before turning to go to her bedroom. _Just partners?_


	10. Chapter 10

"It Starts With a Look"

Chapter 10

Okay, I know this chapter is super short, but I'm trying to work out several different story lines and I have major writer's block. Any feedback is appreciated...I live for cool reviews:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were headed to the office, Tony and Kate started up with their usual banter.

"I can't believe that's one of your favorite movies," Tony teased, "I didn't figure you for such a sap."

"You're calling me a sap?" Kate protested, "It's _your_ movie."

"I told you, I keep that movie for when I entertain other guests." He said sheepishly.

"Like McGee, right?" Kate asked.

"Right." Tony said as they both laughed.

Kate smiled. She was relieved to be settling back into their normal routine of teasing one another. It was comforting to know that some things never change.

"So I was meaning to ask you," Tony began, "How did you slip past me this morning without waking me up? What are you, part ninja or something?"

Kate laughed. "Ninja? What are you, four years old?"

"Hey, do not knock the ninja. The ninja is a classic staple of numerous foreign films and is still a revered icon of the orient." Tony said, defending himself. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Was that a question or a history lesson?" Kate asked with a smile.

Tony glared at her, prodding for a response.

"I guess I'm just stealthy," Kate replied. "You know, from all the ninja training in the secret service."

"I never realized you were so funny Kate." Tony said, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"The things you don't know about me could fill a book Dinozzo." Kate smiled.

"Really Kate?" Tony said as he raised his eyebrows. "Enlighten me."

"Not a chance Dinozzo."


	11. Chapter 11

"It Starts With a Look"

Chapter 11

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony noticed a definite change in Kate as they neared NCIS. She became less talkative and more distant, much like she had been the night before. Tony found himself once again wishing she would open up and talk to him about what she was really feeling.

"You okay?" He asked as he pulled up next to Kate's car, still parked where she'd left it the night before.

"Yeah," she replied softly, remembering why they had left her car there in the first place.

"You sure?" He asked as he shut off the engine.

"Yeah," Kate repeated.

_That's it then, don't push it Dinozzo. She'll talk to you when she's ready._

"Okay," Tony said. He grabbed his gear and got out of the car.

Kate sat quietly for a moment, knowing she couldn't just leave it at that.

_Dammit Kate, he's knows you're lying, just talk to him._ _He's been so great about everything, he deserves to hear the truth. _

"Tony wait," Kate called behind him.

His heart quickened as he turned around to face her. He hoped she would finally talk to him, but he also half expected an outburst like the night before.

Kate took a few steps and closed the space between them. She looked at his face, then down at her own hands. _You can do this Kate, just tell him._

Kate took a deep breath and finally looked up at him. "Tony, I know all of this hasn't been easy for you. I know you've been worried about me and that you feel like you have to protect me or something, but-"

Tony took a step forward and spoke before she had a chance to finish her thought. "This hasn't been easy for either of us Kate." He paused, hoping the right words would come to him.

Kate stared up at him, waiting for him to finish what he started.

"I know you don't want a protector, and you probably don't need one either, so I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything last night, but you're my partner and my friend Kate, and I won't apologize for looking out for you." Tony shifted his gaze to his feet, unsure of how she would respond.

To his surprise, Kate stepped forward and took his hand in hers. She looked up at him and took another deep breath. "Thank you Tony."

She looked down at their hands and let her fingers slip through his. "Thank you for last night. . . for everything." She looked up and met his eyes once again. "Thank you for this."

They weren't sure how much time passed as they stood there, but neither of them dared to move. It had taken many long months and one very long night, but each of them had finally allowed the other to cross the unspoken line that stood between them. They could've stayed this way for hours had not another car pulled into the garage.

Tony broke their stare and looked at the approaching car. Kate let her hand slip out of Tony's as they both turned toward the car. A familiar face stepped out.

"What the hell are you two doing standing around down here? We've got work to do." Gibbs barked as he walked past them toward the elevator, coffee in hand.

"Boss, I know I'm extremely unobservant sometimes," Tony began, "But didn't you get shot yesterday?"

"It was a through and through Dinozzo." Gibbs replied matter of factly as he stepped into the elevator.

Tony looked at Kate and raised his eyebrows. "I'm so glad he's back so soon. He's always so pleasant after he's been in the hospital."

"Ya think?" Kate whispered.

"Dinozzo, Todd!" Gibbs barked. "Get your butts in the elevator."

Both agents did as they were ordered, silently hoping this day would not bring as much excitement as the last.


	12. Chapter 12

"It Starts With a Look"

Chapter 12

Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, it really does make me want to update faster. And by the way, I still don't own 'em.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their time in the elevator seemed longer than usual. Tony stole quick glances at Kate, Gibbs angrily tugged at the sling on his shoulder, Kate rubbed her hands together nervously. They all wondered what the others were thinking, but none of them dared to voice their suspicions.

_ Why does Gibbs have to be so stubborn? He's hurt, why can't he just admit it and stay home for once in his life? And why does he look so mad right now? Oh my God, did he see Tony and I. . .surely he doesn't think we're. . .that we've. . ._

_ Thanks a million, Gibbs. Kate and I finally. . .well, I'm not really sure, but something happened. . .or would've happened if you hadn't shown up._

_ Dammit. How many times have I warned these two about rule number 12? If I saw what I think I saw. . .I'm gonna kick some ass._

The elevator doors finally opened and brought the unpleasant distraction of work. No one said a word as they entered the bullpen. Tony threw his backpack behind his desk and slumped into his chair. _So much for not having to think about this bastard for a few days. _He didn't want to deal with this again so soon. He knew Kate wasn't ready for it. He knew she would never admit it though, not to him, and especially not to Gibbs. He lifted his head and allowed his eyes to drift across the room.

Kate sat in her chair uncomfortably. The file from the night before lay unopened on her desk. She had known she would have to deal with this again eventually, but she hoped it wouldn't be this soon. She switched on her computer, wrote down a few notes, and shuffled some papers, all in an effort to prevent opening the file in front of her, but it was pointless. After a moment she sat still and just stared at the file.

Gibbs took a long drink from his coffee and then placed it on his desk. He didn't want to appear angry to the agents under his command. He needed to be composed, to be in control, but for once in his life, he was unsure where to begin. _This bastard beat all of us. . .he beat me. _Gibbs hated this feeling. He didn't want to find this guy, he needed to find him, and Gibbs didn't like to _need _anything.

He looked up at the agents in front of him. Tony was staring across the room at Kate, oblivious to everything around him. Kate was motionless, looking down at the file in front of her. Gibbs picked up his coffee and took another long drink. _This is going to be a long day._


	13. Chapter 13

"It Starts With a Look"

Chapter 13

I still do not own these characters, please, stop trying to pay me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By all appearances, the two younger agents under Gibbs' command were distracted and in no condition to focus on the case at hand. Gibbs, however, didn't acknowledge this fact. After all, he stopped basing anything on appearances after his first two marriages.

He finished his coffee and tossed it into the wastebasket beside his desk. He focused on the two younger agents once again. He'd always had a talent for reading people, but he wasn't quite sure if he could trust his instincts when it came to these two. Kate was still staring at the file on her desk, her expression unchanged from a moment ago. _She has that look. . .she doesn't want to do this. _Gibbs looked in Tony's direction. He was still staring at Kate. _At least Kate had pretended to work for a little while. But, then again, you've never been very good at being discreet, have you Dinozzo? _Gibbs half smiled at this thought. Tony had come in every week for two years, talking about the latest woman he had entertained, always being very animated when doing so. Kate usually reminded him that no one else cared about his personal life, but Gibbs always suspected that wasn't quite true.

As if to confirm Gibbs' suspicions, Kate finally lifted her eyes from her desk and looked at Tony. She didn't seem surprised at all to find Tony staring at her. She warmly smiled at him, receiving an equally comforting smile in return. Gibbs watched the exchange between the two. It wasn't by any means the first smile they had ever shared, but it was the first smile he'd seen like this. Something had definitely changed. _What the hell happened last night?_

_Last night. . .the terrorist. _Gibbs sighed heavily and stood up from his desk. They would all have to stay focused if they wanted this to end.

"Dinozzo," Gibbs began in his usual tone, "I want all the evidence from last night. We're going to go over it again and find out whatever we can about this guy. And find Ducky. Have him meet us in Abby's lab. Kate, go see Abby. Put together whatever video we _did _manage to get last night. I want a full briefing in twenty minutes."

Gibbs left the bullpen and headed toward the elevator.

"On it boss," Tony yelled as Gibbs walked away.

"You think he's going for more coffee?" Kate asked as she stood and picked up the file on her desk.

"I hope so," Tony replied as he took a few steps toward Kate's desk "If not, then we're all in trouble."

Kate smirked for a moment and then glanced back down at the file in her hand.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tony asked as he seated himself on the edge of her desk.

Kate took a deep breath before replying. "I think so." She said, briefly looking up, flashing a nervous smile at Tony.

Tony replied with a forced smile of his own. He hated seeing Kate go through this...again. She had been through enough the night before. He had known they would have to face this eventually, he just wished it hadn't been so soon. _Dammit Gibbs. _He stole a glance at her as she tried to busy herself with some paperwork. _You don't deserve to go through this_ _Kate. You're too good of a person. Me...sure, I've tortured everyone enough to deserve something like this every day for the rest of my life...but not you. _

Kate's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I should probably get down to Abby's before Gibbs gets back." She said as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the elevator.

"Kate," Tony spoke from behind her as he grabbed her hand.

Kate stopped and turned around. She wasn't sure what to expect from Tony at this point, but she knew enough to know she wanted whatever he had to give. She kept her hand in his as she turned and looked up at him.

"I know I'm not much to talk to sometimes," Tony began nervously, "but I want you to know I'm here if you need me. . . I mean, if you need anything. . .at all. . . or if you don't need anything. . . I'm here for you too," he stammered. _Dinozzo, what are you doing? She's going to think you're actually retarded after this conversation._ _What were you--_

Kate once again interrupted his thoughts. She lightly squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile. Then she replied softly, as if whispering a secret, "I know." She squeezed his hand once more and then turned to get into the elevator. She smiled at him as the doors closed.

Tony had no recollection of what he had just said. All he could think about was Kate's smile as he walked back toward the bullpen. _Her sweet, sweet smile. . ._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I_ don't usually ask for reviews, but come on, just this once tell me what you _really_ think. . .


	14. Chapter 14

**"It Starts with a Look"**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I still do not profess to own any of these characters...but I do reserve the right to dream about the Italian guy...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate couldn't help but smile as she walked into Abby's lab. Thoughts of her most recent conversation with Tony flooded her mind. She barely noticed the loud techno music echoing off the walls. Kate smiled again. _You gotta love Abby. _

As if mentally hearing her name, the young goth bounced in from the other room.

"Hey Kate, guess where I slept last night?" Abby began as if the last twenty-four hours had been completely routine.

"McGee's place?" Kate teased.

"That _so _isn't funny," Abby responded in the most serious tone.

"I kind of thought it was," Kate said, smiling back at her.

Abby started to reply, but stopped suddenly. She cocked her head to the side and stared at Kate intently. She slowly inched closer to Kate and looked her up and down. Abby paused and tilted her head to the other side before walking a circle around Kate, looking her up and down once again. _There's something hinky here..._

Kate began to tense up. Despite the fact that her and Abby were from completely different worlds, they had forged a unique bond of friendship, a fact that only bothered Kate when she had something to hide. _Oh my God, she knows..._

"Um, Kate," Abby finally said to break the silence, "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

_Dammit. _Kate moved from in front of Abby and walked around the computer desk, becoming very interested in a piece of evidence laying on the table. "Uh, no Abby, not really," _Please God, let her drop it..._

Abby continued her accusal undeterred. "Are you sure? Because you look really...different today."

Kate quietly took a deep breath. _You can do this, don't let her get anything out of you this time. _"Yesterday was a difficult day for all of us Abs," Kate tried to explain. "I'm sure we all look different today."

"Uh-huh," Abby replied as she followed Kate around the desk. "So, any special way you dealt with the trauma from yesterday Kate? Stayed late maybe, talked to someone about it?"

"Not really." Kate said quickly, anxious to change the subject. "So, um, Gibbs wants a full briefing in ten minutes. He wants us to put together any video we have of the terrorist from last night."

"Already done," Abby fired back at her, quickly going back to the subject of their previous discussion. "Because when I'm stressed out about something I usually confide in someone, a close friend perhaps, sometimes a wise, relatively attractive, silver-haired co-worker. Anyone special you like to confide in Kate?"

_Do not say his name. If she finds out you were with Tony last night you'll never hear the end of it. _Kate continued to walk nervously around the desk. "Not really, I've always been pretty good at dealing with my problems alone."

"Alone? Kate, that's just wrong. Even if you don't say anything, sometimes just being with the right person in the right place is all it takes." Abby paused, hoping her words would elicit a reaction from Kate.

Kate's lips curved ever so slightly and formed the smallest hint of a smile. _You have no idea how right you are Abs._

"So anyway," Abby continued, "I slept in autopsy last night. Where did you sleep last night Kate?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony whistled an unknown tune as he strolled into autopsy. Still feeling the effects of his conversation with Kate, he barely noticed Ducky sitting at his desk on the opposite end of the room.

"You seem to be in rather good spirits this morning Anthony," the older Brit replied.

_I sure as hell am Ducky. _"I'm just glad everything is back to normal, well, except for the fact that Gerald isn't here. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's doing rather well under the circumstances," Ducky began as he stood up from his desk. "He has a long recovery ahead of him, but he assures me there are several quite fetching young nurses who are eager to care for him. Indeed, an attractive woman can have many healing effects."

"I can't argue with that Ducky." Tony remarked, thinking of a particularly attractive brunette just a couple floors above them.

"Speaking of attractive women and healing effects," Ducky began, "When I was a young man in medical school-"

Tony interrupted him before he got too far. "I'd love to hear this story Duck, I really would, but Gibbs wants us up in Abby's lab in 5 minutes for a briefing."

"Oh, of course, of course. I'll tell you rest of the story on our way up." Ducky replied as he made his way toward the door. "By the way Anthony, that song you were whistling when you came in is one of mother's favorites. She was always quite taken by Dean Martin. She would always say what a romantic fellow he must have been."

Tony smiled as the older man in front of him swayed from side to side and began to sing.

"_Return to me, for my heart wants you only. . ."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: The song is "Return to Me" by Dean Martin. If you don't know it, get to know it, you won't be sorry. Anyways, back to the story...think something's hinky with it? Let me know one way or another...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews, they definitely encourage me to update faster. And by the way, if anyone has any ideas or plotlines they would like to see in this story, let me know, I am totally open to new ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate tried to look anywhere except Abby's face. Despite her best efforts to distract the peppy young goth or to change the subject, there was no escaping. Abby was a master of extracting secrets, especially when it came to Kate. She didn't want to tell her...she would _have_ to tell her._ Dammit Abby._

"I, uh," Kate began as she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "stayed at Tony's place last night."

"I knew it!" Abby squealed as she ran over to Kate. "Okay, spill. I want details."

Kate walked around the desk, still trying to avoid eye contact. "It wasn't that big of a deal. We talked, we watched a movie, I slept on his sofa."

Abby frowned. "Okay, Kate..." She paused and took a step towards Kate. "I don't know what your definition of 'details' is, but those were not details."

"Really Abbs, nothing happened." Kate replied with her best voice of denial, the one she usually found herself using with Tony.

Abby took another step towards Kate and put her hands on her shoulders. "Kate, I'm not joking about this, this is serious."

Kate knew there was no escaping now. Abby began to pace back and forth in front of her, gearing up for what Kate knew would be nothing less than an interrogation.

"Okay," Abby began. "You said that you talked. What did you talk about?"

Kate actually had to give some thought to the question. _What exactly did we talk about? _Kate replayed their conversations in her mind. _We didn't really talk all that much...it was what we didn't say. _

"Earth to Kate," Abby said as she waved her hands in front of Kate's face, pulling her back into reality. "Okay, why don't we start with an easier question. What movie did you watch?"

"Return to Me." Kate answered promptly. She definitely knew the answer to that one.

"Typical chick flick," Abby stated flatly. "Which begs the question 'why does he have that movie in the first place," she contemplated quietly to herself. "His choice or yours?"

"Mine." Kate answered quickly, getting used to Abby's routine.

"Did you eat during the movie?"

"Before the movie."

"What did you eat?"

"Tony made pasta."

"Really?" Abby questioned. "That makes sense actually." She said more to herself than to Kate. "Okay, the movie: lights on or off?"

"Off."

"Where did you sit?"

"On the sofa," Kate paused, "the west end."

Abby shot her a glare.

"What?" Kate said with a smile. "You said you wanted details."

"Moving on," Abby said with another glare. "Where did he sit?"

"Next to me."

"Was there physical contact?"

"None at first."

Abby smiled. _Now we're getting somewhere. _"Okay, when did it start?"

Kate could feel her face turning a slight shade of red. _I'm an adult, why do I feel like I'm in junior high all of a sudden? _"Halfway through the movie I leaned my head on his shoulder."

Abby raised her eyebrows.

"I was really tired." Kate answered, pleading her case. "I did have a really rough day, remember?"

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Abby replied. "After the movie, what happened?"

Kate chose her words carefully, knowing Abby was going to have a field day with this one. "I'm not really sure. I fell asleep during the movie and didn't wake up until morning."

"But you were on the sofa when you woke up?"

"Yes."

"Still fully clothed?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, Abby, still fully clothed. Tony had actually put a blanket over me." Kate couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Kate that's so sweet," Abby responded, pausing briefly to give Kate a sincere smile. "Okay, focus, so where did Tony sleep?"

"I assume he slept on the floor in front of the sofa," Kate replied, continuing on before Abby had the chance to ask the next obvious question. "I assume that because that's where he was when I woke up."

"Was _he_ still fully clothed?" Abby asked with a devilish smile.

"Yes Abby," Kate said, rolling her eyes once more.

"Just checking," Abby smirked. She thoroughly enjoyed torturing her friend about this subject. Abby liked the idea of Tony and Kate taking things to the next level, but she knew neither of them would ever do it on their own. Abby knew some prodding would be required, and she was all too eager to fulfill the task.

"So what _did _you two talk about Kate?" Abby continued on.

Kate thought it over again. _Just tell her what you're really thinking. Come on, it's Abby. _

"Okay," Kate began. "Well, we talked about all the usual stuff I guess...food, movies, ninjas..."

Kate received a questioning look from Abby at the last comment.

"Don't ask," Kate added, pausing again to collect her thoughts. "I don't know Abbs, it wasn't what we said, it was what we didn't say. After everything that happened yesterday, he knew what I was thinking and he tried to help me keep my mind off things." Kate looked up at Abby and sighed. "Does any of that make any sense?"

"Totally," Abby replied, taking the opportunity to do a little prodding. "He gets you Kate. That's all there is to it. I mean, he's DiNozzo, but somehow he gets you...like no one else, right?"

"Right." Kate was at a loss for any other words. She got the feeling that something profound had just taken place, but she wasn't sure what to do with it just yet. It was a realization that couldn't be taken back, even if she had wanted to. _Abby is right...Tony does get me like no one else._

Abby broke the silence as she stepped closer to Kate and finally asked the million dollar question.

"So Kate, are you going to go for it with Tony?"

Kate didn't respond. She wasn't sure how. Everything had happened so fast. Her feelings for Tony had changed completely in just a day. Her realization of those feelings had happened in just a second. _This is crazy. Should I just go for it?_ _Is this even what I want? Is this what he wants? _

"I don't know Abbs," Kate finally answered. "I mean, do you think he feels the same way? What if he just wants to be friends? What if he only thinks of me as his partner, and nothing else?"

"Trust me Kate," Abby said, her devilish smile making an appearance once again. "The way he's been looking at you...he wants to be partners alright..."

"Who wants to be partners?" Ducky interrupted as he and Tony entered the lab.

Abby and Kate quickly tried to busy themselves with the video screen. They shot an embarrassed look at each other before replying in unison.

"Nobody."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, you guys rock my world! This chapter borrows a few lines from episode 1 x 23, so this is a spoiler alert if by some insane chance you haven't seen it. This story will probably take some twists in chapters to come...but I hate "Twilight", so don't expect anything like that. This chapter was mad crazy to write...so please let me know what you think.

On a side note, I'm leaving for vacation for two weeks, so it will be a few before I can update again...sorry :(

Chapter 16

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby couldn't help staring at Kate as they tried to busy themselves with the video monitor. Kate's entire demeanor had changed since Tony walked into the room. She looked distracted, nervous even. Abby also couldn't help noticing how often Kate's eyes drifted across the room. Her gaze was met more than once by Tony's, who was trying without success to pay attention to one of Ducky's stories. Both agents were noticeably distracted, and Abby was beginning to wonder if Kate had given her all of the details from the night before. As her curiosity got the best of her, she moved closer to Kate and spoke softly.

"Okay, I could totally cut the sexual tension in here with a knife. Are you sure you didn't leave out any details about you two?"

"Abbs, I told you everything that happened last night." Kate whispered, trying not to draw the attention of the two men across the room.

Abby raised her eyebrows and stared at Kate. "So you're telling me I should just write off whatever this is between the two of you as months of pent up sexual frustration?"

Kate's eyes once again drifted towards Tony. She couldn't help but smile. "Well, I guess we did sort of share a moment in the parking garage this morning."

Abby's mouth dropped open. "And you weren't going to tell me?"

Ducky and Tony both looked over at the sound of Abby's raised voice.

Kate blushed furiously as Abby tried to cover her words. "Sorry Duckman, didn't mean to interrupt your story. Kate spilled coffee on my keyboard and she wasn't going to tell me. But it's okay, we're cool now."

The explanation was enough for Ducky, and he continued with his story undeterred, despite the confused look on Tony's face.

"Sorry," Abby whispered, picking up exactly where she left off, "So...you weren't going to tell me?"

"I would have eventually, but we sort of got interrupted." Kate said, gesturing her hands in the direction of the two men.

"Alright," Abby conceded. "Just don't let it happen again. I mean it Kate, this is serious. We're in unchartered territory here."

"Don't remind me." Kate whispered as she glanced back at Tony.

"So," Abby prodded, "...the parking garage?"

"Right," Kate continued, rubbing her hands together nervously. "I don't know how to describe it Abbs. Something happened, but I'm not sure what. I thanked him for last night, then we just stared at each other for a minute. We sort of held hands for a brief second, but then Gibbs showed up."

"Damn you Gibbs!" Abby shouted, not realizing she had once again raised her voice.

"I didn't do anything yet Abbs." Gibbs stated flatly as he walked into the room.

"Sorry bossman," Abby quickly answered. "Slip of the tongue. I meant to say 'damn you Tony.'"

"What did I do?" Tony asked with a confused look on his face.

Abby sighed loudly. "If you don't know Tony, then I'm _so_ not telling you."

"But I didn't _do_ anything." Tony pleaded as he raised his hands in frustration.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted, interrupting the quarrel. "I _will_ do something if you two don't shut up."

Gibbs knew the stress of the previous day was weighing on everyone, but he wasn't about to let his team lose focus. They needed to catch this guy. He needed to catch him.

"Abby, what have you got?" Gibbs barked.

"Not much," Abby said dejectedly. "We only have about thirty seconds of video from last night. We get a pretty clean shot of his face, but not much else."

"Kate, you better have something else," Gibbs ordered, turning his attention to the younger agent.

Kate swallowed hard, knowing her boss wasn't going to like what he heard. "We're running his face through the recognition database, but without being able to narrow the search, it'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. It could take days, it could take months."

Tony perked up. "McGee's a computer geek. As much as I hate to admit it, he might be able to help us speed up the search."

Gibbs sighed at the thought. He hadn't been impressed with McGee as of yet, but he was willing to try anything to find this guy. "Alright DiNozzo. Call Norfolk and get McGee over here."

"On it boss." Tony quickly said as he pulled out his cell phone and stepped into the next room.

Gibbs rubbed his shoulder as he began to pace back and forth. Having a constant reminder of the terrorist only pissed him off more. "Kate, Ducky," Gibbs barked once again, "You were with this guy for an hour, you didn't find out anything about him?"

Ducky finally joined the conversation. "We weren't exactly being cordial with one another Jethro. He told us the rules of his game and the punishment if we broke those rules. He didn't divulge much else."

Tony stepped back into the room. "McGeek's on his way." Tony smiled. He really liked the sound of his nickname for the probie. Gibbs, however, wasn't as amused.

"Kate, you're a profiler," Gibbs continued. "Profile the terrorist."

Kate took a moment to think before responding. _He's a bastard. I know that much._ "He's not some radical willing to die for a cause. Definitely not in it for the seventy virgins. He's smart, but he's willing to take chances. That's why he let you take a shot at him. He thrives on the danger."

"Probably why he dared you to pick up the knife as well Caitlin." Ducky added.

Gibbs looked over at Kate questioningly. "He gave you a chance to stab him?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at Kate, wanting to save her from Gibbs' questioning, but wanting to know her answer at the same time. He caught her eye as she spoke.

"Yes." Kate responded as she drew in a sharp breath, staring back at Tony. She hadn't wanted him to find out this way. She had wanted to tell him what happened in her own time, when she was ready to deal with it. Abby's words echoed in her head. _Damn you Gibbs. _She tried to avoid her boss's stare, knowing what was inevitably coming next.

"But you didn't stab him?" Gibbs asked as he took a step towards Kate.

Kate finally shifted her eyes from Tony to Gibbs as she replied. "No."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment before deciding to continue. "Why not Kate?"

Kate rubbed her hands together as she stared at the floor. She wished desperately that McGee would walk in and distract Gibbs from his interrogation, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She looked up at Tony once again. Her eyes pleaded for him to save her, but she knew there was nothing he could do. _He's probably still trying to figure out why I didn't tell him. _She was overwhelmed by the sudden feeling that she had betrayed him. _If that's the case, then it doesn't really matter what I say now. _She opened her mouth to respond to Gibbs' question when her salvation came from an unlikely source.

"Caitlin, that's it!" Ducky exclaimed. "The knife."

Gibbs turned his attention to Ducky along with everyone else. "What, Ducky?"

"He called the knife a 'dissecting tool.'" Ducky explained. "I don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier. Only someone with a background in medicine would do such a thing."

"Couldn't it just be a coincidence Ducky?" Tony asked, relieved to take some of the pressure off of Kate.

"Most definitely not." Ducky explained. "He also referred to Kassam's right atrium and left ventricle when examining the bullet wounds in his body. I'm quite sure he must have been a medical student at some time in the past."

"That at least gives us something to go on." Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo, when McGee gets here, brief him and see what else he can do to help speed this up." Gibbs glanced at Kate before walking out of the lab, reminding her that he hadn't forgotten about their conversation.

Kate stared at Gibbs as he walked out and then glanced back at Tony. She forced a smile as his eyes met hers. She had a feeling she would be having long conversations with both men before the day was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming soon to a fanfiction page near you...Ari...a kiss...a kidnapping...a death...? We'll see...until next time...


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long time between updates :( , I just returned home, but I have to leave again on business, so that's why this chapter is so short, but I wanted to post something at least, I owe it to all my wonderful reviewers. Thanks so much for the encouragement to keep writing! The story will pretty much veer off from what actually happened in the show from this point on with several characters, definitely AU, so don't be surprised. **

Chapter 17

Gibbs drew in a deep breath as he stepped into the elevator. He determinedly stared straight ahead as the doors closed in front of him. As the elevator began to move, he shifted his gaze to the floor and paced what few steps the small space would allow. _Dammit Kate. Why the hell_...

Kate managed to stay in the lab only slightly longer than Gibbs. She quickly excused herself and made her way to the elevator, relieved that Gibbs was already gone and that Tony hadn't followed her. She had no desire to explain herself to either of them right now. That part of her day would come soon enough.

Tony stood quietly as he watched Kate walk out of the room. Unsure of his role in this situation, he leaned back against Abby's desk and crossed his arms in front of him. He sighed heavily as he looked over to Ducky and then Abby. He started to open his mouth to speak when she cut him off.

"Go after her Tony," Abby pleaded, pointing her finger in the direction of the door.

"Right," Tony quickly replied as he made his way out of the lab. He hoped to still find her standing there, but walked into an empty hallway instead. _Dammit DiNozzo. . . _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Convinced that some fresh air would help clear her head, Kate made her way to the roof. Her pace quickened as she neared the exit to the rooftop, and she didn't even realize she was running until she stopped herself near the roof's edge. She placed her hands firmly on the railing and tried desperately to control her emotions. She wanted to push the events of the last two days out of her mind.

Her hesitation with the terrorist.

The disappointed look she'd received from Gibbs.

Her lack of honesty with Tony and betrayal of his trust.

That was the most painful of all. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

_It's too much. _She leaned forward and grasped the railing tighter. She had to hold firmly to something, or she would completely lose control.

"It's too much," she whispered aloud, allowing a tear to slip down her cheek.

"It won't be too much if we carry it with you Caitlin." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Ducky," she said as she turned around. "How did you know I was up here?"

He took a step closer to her. "Caitlin, my dear, there are only so many places a person can go to be alone in this building, and I somehow knew I wouldn't find you in autopsy." He gave her a reassuring smile, then held his arms out to her and gestured for her to come over to him. She gratefully stepped into his hug and finally stopped fighting back the tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony paced back and forth in the bullpen. Despite his best and diligent efforts, he couldn't find Kate anywhere. He was left to wonder and worry, all the while having an internal debate with himself.

The DiNozzo side of him told him to calm down, that everything would be fine. _She's a grown woman, she can take care of herself and probably doesn't want you invading her privacy anyway. _

But the Tony side of him, the side that belonged completely to her, told him otherwise. _You need to keep looking for her. She's probably all alone somewhere, beating herself up over everything that's happened. She needs to know that everything will be okay, that you will take care of her. She needs you. _

Just as Tony made up his mind to leave the bullpen, he saw Kate and Ducky step off the elevator. He wanted to run to her and make sure everything was alright, but he somehow knew it wasn't the right time just yet. He walked over and sat on the edge of his desk, trying not to stare too much in their direction as he patiently waited.

"Thanks Ducky," Kate said as she squeezed the older man's arm. "I think I'll be okay now." She shifted her attention towards the bullpen, meeting Tony's eyes as she did.

Ducky gave her a half smile. "I'm glad I could be of assistance, my dear. But maybe you should think of confiding in another colleague as well," Ducky said as he glanced toward the bullpen. "Maybe someone who thinks of you as more than just a friend?"

Kate's eyes quickly shifted back to him. "Ducky, how do you know he..."

"Because if I was twenty years younger," Ducky began, "I'd feel the same way." The doctor smiled as he turned and stepped back into the elevator. _I'd give Tony a run for his money..._

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**I'm a huge LOST fan, so I semi-borrowed one line from the show and put it in this story. If you recognize it, let me know when you review (hint, hint). P.S. I don't own LOST either...**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews and your patience with this story. Real life got in the way...hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18

Tony anxiously rubbed his hands together as Kate started towards the bullpen. He stole a quick glance at her as he took a deep breath. He'd spent the last twenty minutes trying to prepare himself for this conversation, but he knew he still wasn't ready. Things would be different between the two of them now. Her confession to Gibbs had almost guaranteed it. It wasn't because the team now knew about her hesitation with the terrorist, a fact Tony had already known, but because Kate's feelings were finally out in the open. In that instance, Tony had seen a fear and vulnerability in Kate like he'd never seen before. He finally understood what she'd been keeping from him, and he knew it would change everything...

Kate nervously made her way towards Tony. She tried to avoid his gaze as she walked, hoping he couldn't tell that she'd been crying. Ducky's last words echoed in her head...

_"Maybe someone who thinks of you as more than just a friend..._"

She wondered if Ducky was right. She knew there was something between the two of them, but she also knew things would be very different with Tony now. She had betrayed him. He was the one person she was supposed to share everything with, but she hadn't...and now he knew. She'd seen it in his eyes when she finally confessed her hesitation to Gibbs. He now knew the fear and anxiety that she'd kept hidden from him for the past two days. She wondered if he would ever trust her again...

Tony felt his chest tighten as Kate came closer. He'd known exactly what he wanted to say not more than two seconds ago, but it completely escaped him when she finally spoke.

"Hey," she said softly, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Hey," Tony replied, completely at a loss for any other words.

They both stood silent and motionless for what seemed like an eternity. Tony finally took a step forward and closed the space between them, hoping against hope that she'd just look up...

Kate closed her eyes as Tony stepped towards her. She had no idea what to expect from him, but she knew she couldn't hide her feelings from him forever. She took a deep breath and finally allowed her eyes to meet his, hoping that whatever they had gained in the past two days was not completely lost.

"Kate," Tony barely managed to say as she stared up at him. His heart sank as he looked over her tearstained face. He desperately wanted to find the words that would take all her pain away, the words that would take them back to the place they had been before, the words that would finally heal them both.

"Kate," he whispered again in an almost pleading voice. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She gratefully leaned into him, trying to fight back tears once again as he tightened his embrace.

"Tony," she spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

"Kate," he whispered as he pulled back to look at her face, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing...okay?"

She simply nodded her head in response as he closed his arms around her once again.

Tony leaned his head on hers as she held on to him. He loved having her next to him, touching him, holding him as tight as he was holding her. _I could really get used to this. Maybe we could just stay like this all night..._

"Uh, guys," came a familiar voice from behind them. "Should I, uh, come back later?"

Kate let out a sigh, silently thinking what Tony practically yelled out loud.

"Dammit McGee!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it was so short, I'll try to do better next time. In your review (hint, hint) let me know who you'd rather see Kate have a conversation with in the next chapter, Abby or Gibbs, and why...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there everybody, thanks for the reviews, I feel so loved...anyhoo, I was advised that I should write a brief summary of the story up to this point for any new readers (or veteran readers of this story who just don't remember what the hell is going on because I take so long to update, so here it is...**

Previously on "It Starts with a Look":

(Story takes place post Bete Noire.) Kate is very stressed and distant because of the whole situation with the terrorist. Tony picks up on this and tries to help her, without seeming overbearing, and without her knowing that he's falling for her. The pair go to Tony's place to watch a movie and have dinner, Kate falls asleep and stays at his place. Both agents are fighting their feelings for each other. The two share several moments during all of this, but you'd really have to read the whole story to get the full effect of their feelings...The next day brings them back to NCIS where they finally cross the emotional line between them before Gibbs interrupts them. Kate then tells Abby what has happened between her and Tony during the previous night and morning. Again, you'd have to read the story to appreciate Abby's quirkiness. The team tries to get some leads on the terrorist, and Tony calls McGee to help with the search. During this time, it's revealed to the team what happened between Kate and the terrorist. Kate goes to the rooftop and ends up being comforted by Ducky when Tony is unable to find her. Ducky tells Kate, in not so many words, that Tony has feelings for her. She heads back to bullpen where she finds Tony and they share another moment as he is finally the one comforting her. McGee, whom Tony has called to help with the case, walks in and interrupts their moment...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kate had never liked the idea of someone else taking care of her, but here she was, standing in Tony's embrace, finally letting him in and allowing him to do something she was sure no one else could do for her. That moment had finally come, but unfortunately, so had a certain young rookie agent.

_Dammit McGee. _Kate's thoughts echoed Tony's words. She reluctantly pulled away from him and turned towards the young agent. Tony sighed and turned in the opposite direction.

"Hey Tim," Kate greeted the young agent. "Um," she began as she glanced over her shoulder at her partner, "I have to go talk to Gibbs, but Tony can get you started up here with whatever you need."

"Thanks agent Todd," McGee quietly responded. "I _am_ sorry if I interrupted anything."

"It's fine McGee," Kate said as she smiled and turned towards Tony. "Hey," she said softly as she put her hand on his arm, "I need to go talk to Gibbs. Can we finish this later?"

"Yeah," Tony replied with a smile, trying to focus on her words rather than the fact that she was touching him again.

Kate returned the smile and slid her hand down his arm, touching his hand briefly before turning to walk away. Tony followed her with his eyes, smiling at her until she entered the elevator and left his sight. Tony then turned his gaze to McGee. The smile slowly washed away from his face. He remained silent as he stepped towards the young agent.

McGee took a step back, realizing he had just compromised his own life. "I uh, did interrupt something, right?"

"Ya think?" Tony asked as he smacked the young agent on the head.

"So," McGee stuttered, "You two...are...uh..."

"It's none of your business, probie." Tony answered, practically spitting out the last word.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kate shifted around uneasily as the elevator descended towards the street level. She had wanted to give herself a moment to take in what had just happened with Tony, but she found herself distracted by the thought of conversing with Gibbs. It wasn't something she was looking forward to, but she knew it had to be done. She had put it off for too long already.

Kate exited the elevator and walked out the front entrance of NCIS. She didn't need anyone to tell her where she could find Gibbs. She already knew. He was, if nothing else, a creature of habit. He would do what he always did when he was frustrated by something...get more coffee.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_x

Gibbs waited impatiently for the young woman at the counter finish his order. He never understood why it seemed to take longer to fix his plain black coffee than to make someone else a double expresso mocha latte. _Doesn't anyone just drink coffee anymore? _He paid for his drink and made his way to the door. He was relieved to finally have his mid-afternoon caffeine fix, knowing it would help alleviate a small fraction of the frustration he was feeling. He tilted his cup back to take another drink as he turned the corner. He had no chance of avoiding the collision with the woman in front of him.

"Dammit Kate," Gibbs barked as he wiped coffee from his jacket.

"Gibbs I'm so sorry," Kate began, her tone practically begging for forgiveness, knowing that spilling Gibbs' coffee was tantamount to spilling holy water in church.

"I didn't see you," Kate explained, trying to decide if she should help Gibbs clean his jacket or if she should run while she had the chance.

She opted for the first choice and pulled a tissue from her purse. She was surprised by Gibbs' mild reaction.

"It's okay Kate," he said as he looked up and gave her a half smile, waving off her attempt to help him.

Kate wasn't sure what to think. _Why the hell is he smiling? Why isn't he yelling at me for spilling his coffee? This is not normal Gibbs. I should've run when I had the chance..._

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to make it longer, but I also wanted to post before an eternity passed...please read and review, even if you just say that this chapter sucks...**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay...I know this chapter has been a long time coming, but real life got in the way. I'm sorry it's short, but I'm trying to get back into writing this fic after so long, and I had to start somewhere. Obviously, the dialogue in this chapter is borrowed from season one of NCIS, but it had to be addressed at some point in this story. I will try really hard to update again soon. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me through this fic...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

Kate sat nervously in her chair as Gibbs slowly drank his coffee. She was still waiting for the fallout of spilling his previous cup, some of which was still on his jacket. Gibbs, however, didn't say a word. He sipped his coffee and stared at Kate. She hated this technique. She hated it because it always worked. She'd seen it dozens of times when Gibbs interrogated suspects. He'd never have to say a word. The silence would eventually become too much, and the suspect would crack.

_Not this time Gibbs. I know you too well...you will not beat me._

Minutes passed. Gibbs still hadn't said a word. He stared at Kate over the brim of his coffee cup. Kate shifted in her chair and looked down at her hands.

_Okay...as long as I don't look at him, I don't have to say anything...we can sit here forever if that's what it takes._

Gibbs placed his cup on the table in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and cocked his head to the side. Kate didn't have to look at him to know he had that strange look of anticipation on his face...the look he got when he knew someone was about to break. Kate made a last ditch effort to fight the inevitable. She inhaled deeply and looked up at the man she had come to love, hate, admire, and respect... the man who had come to know her so well. Despite her determined look of defiance, Gibbs knew he had won.

"What do you want me to say Gibbs?" Kate stated flatly, trying to cover her emotion with contempt.

"Why, Kate? I want to know why." Gibbs replied, not feeling a need to prod her any further.

Kate continued to stare at him defiantly. His question was the one she had been fearfully awaiting since their previous conversation. It was the very question she had been asking herself for the past two days. She took a long breath and gave Gibbs the most honest answer she could think of.

"His eyes." She began. "He had kind eyes."

Gibbs shifted forward in his chair, not taking his eyes away from hers. "Eyes can lie Kate. If you meet him again, don't forget that."

"I won't." She quickly responded.

Gibbs continued to stare at her. He knew her well enough to know he didn't have to say anything else.

"I won't." Kate said again, this time with enough force that Gibbs believed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even if you just want to say 'it sucked', leave a review. They seriously make me update way faster. And if there's any storyline or ideas you would like to see in this fic, let me know. Even though I know where I'm going with this story, I'm open to putting new ideas into it...


	21. Chapter 21

Yes, it's a freakin' miracle...I finally updated. Thanks so much to those of you who have stuck with me during this story. I know I really suck at updating...yeah, yeah, I'm working on it...

You know the routine...I still don't own NCIS...they just won't let me have it no matter what I do...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat at his desk, trying to finish his last report for the day, hoping it wasn't too late to have dinner with Kate. It had been an eventful day and he was hoping to finally have some alone time with her. He glanced over at her desk, noticing for the first time that she wasn't there.

"Kate?" He called, standing up and looking around the empty office.

"Behind you." Kate responded.

"Where were you? I didn't even notice you get up." Tony asked.

"I was making sure we were the last two here." She stated as she walked towards him, pushing him back down in his chair.

"Why?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

"Because there's something I've been thinking about doing all day." She whispered as she climbed onto his lap.

"Kate," Tony began, not wanting to question what was happening, but needing to make sure she knew what she was doing. "Are you sure about this?"

Kate leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. "I'm sure."

That was all the reassurance Tony needed. He crashed his lips against hers and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She moaned at the contact, which only encouraged him further. He slid his hands down her thighs until he reached bare skin. He slipped his hands under her skirt and began to push it up, running his thumbs along her inner thigh as he did.

"DiNozzo..." Kate whispered as she leaned into him.

Tony smiled. "I thought we were on a first name basis now Kate."

"DiNozzo!"

Tony's eyes shot open as he practically fell out of his chair. He quickly sat up and looked around. McGee was standing in front of him with Ducky by his side. Kate was nowhere to be seen.

"What just happened?" Tony asked as he looked at the two men.

"You were asleep...talking in your sleep, to be more specific." McGee began. "Gibbs is on his way up and he wants an update on what we're doing to find the terrorist."

"And where are we with the terrorist, probie?" Tony asked, trying to straighten his jacket as he stood up.

"Well, I narrowed the search for the terrorist to the year he turned twenty-one, now I'm running his photo through..."

Tony stopped listening when McGee started rambling about the software he was using. He looked up at Ducky, who was still standing in front of him smiling.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I find it interesting...of all the words you mumbled while you were asleep, 'Kate' was the one word I _could_ clearly discern." Ducky replied.

Tony ran his hand through his hair and nervously glanced down at his desk. "It wasn't what you think Ducky, we're partners...I was just..."

Ducky interrupted him, leaning down and speaking softly to the nervous agent in front of him. "It's perfectly alright my boy. I don't blame you one bit."

Tony thought for a moment about pleading ignorance, trying to convince Ducky that he and Kate could barely tolerate each other, let alone have feelings for each other, but when Tony looked up at him, he knew it was a lost cause. _Ducky can get a secret out of a corpse...there's no way you're going to fool him DiNozzo. _Tony sighed and lightly threw his pencil down on his desk, looking up at the older man expectantly.

Ducky smiled at his small victory and took a seat on the edge of the Tony's desk. He looked over his shoulder at McGee, who had since given up on anyone listening to him and was presently typing away at Gibbs' computer. Looking back at the younger agent in front of him, he again leaned down and spoke quietly. "Have you ever thought about just telling Caitlin how you feel?"

"It's not that simple Ducky." Tony sighed, looking down at his hands. "What if I'm not sure how I feel?"

Ducky started to respond when he heard the sound of the elevator. He turned to see Gibbs and Kate exit the elevator and begin walking towards the bullpen. Kate looked up at them and smiled in their direction. Ducky glanced back at Tony, noticing that he was now sitting up in his chair and smiling back at Kate.

"Are you still unsure?" Ducky asked quietly before getting up and walking towards Gibbs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there it is. Please leave a review...just so I know that someone out there is still tuning in...


End file.
